


Supernatural (15x20) Season Finale - Wayward Son - Dean and Sam Tribute

by TorakProduction



Series: Torak Edits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x20, Character Death, Epic Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakProduction/pseuds/TorakProduction
Summary: My fanart for the epic finale. The boys deserved it.WARNING: Contains spoilers for 15x20.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Torak Edits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029123
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Thumb for your screens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to also upload the thumb picture I edited for the video so you could download it if you wanted. It's meant for your personal use only like for example as an addition to your personal albums or as a screen cover for your notebook or phone. :) So, please, don't share the pic on the internet, share the whole video! That would be a great help!
> 
> Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check my other edits and subscribe to my channel if you want to get more vids like this one in the future. :)


End file.
